cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Centrist16
Leave a message here if you have anything you would like to ask me about. I will answer you on your talk page. Please leave your signature by doing this ~~~~ at the end of every message you leave. Thanks! Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 05:38, December 2, 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Hai Hey, I replied to your post about the template, could you reply so I can do it before I have to leave tonight? Thanks :) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:56, Saturday, 8 January 2011 (ET) Replied. Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 03:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks just let me know what you edit and ill be fine ok and thanks--President Brandon 21:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey what you think about my palaces and monarch luxurys lol --President Brandon 21:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) lol -invites you over to the summer palace back yard race track tosses you the keys to a SUV and say go enjoy your self don't worry if you wreck the truck it will be replaced- --President Brandon 21:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey templat how ever you want to make it look aslong as it easy to see the pages im adding a military page soon so i dont care how its done --President Brandon 22:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Collapsing I saw that you mentioned to President Brandon how to show/hide your template. For me, collapsing only works in preview. Was it working on normal page view for you, or did you just see it in preview? Sorry to bother you, I need to find out how to fix what Wikia broke :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:15, Tuesday, 11 January 2011 (ET) i think one of the links led me to your page and i messed it up sry ill let you know what one it was when i find it ok --President Brandon 04:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Can you add one saying Prime Ministers And Another Saying Monarchs for me in the Political part also you can take out the invention --President Brandon 06:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) --President Brandon 06:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) can you add those ones i told you and a link os i can make the constitution and put a page for past leadears take out Demographic · Discoveries · Economic · Inventions health insurance no prob when ever you can trust me im in no rush --President Brandon 23:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC)--President Brandon 23:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congressperson Template Okay, and wouldn't work? Sure, I can make a new one. In relation to Infobox Officeholder, which parameters would you like removed/added? As a side note, could you make your name in your signature link to your userpage for greater accessibility? Thanks. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:36, Saturday, 15 January 2011 (ET) :Well, I don't think it's really necessary to make a new template for that. You can just not use the ones you don't want, and for House you can use the "order" parameter. Would that work? For your signature, you could copy the code and preview it on any random page to see if it looks good. If you haven't changed it already, could you also include your name in it before the links? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:01, Saturday, 15 January 2011 (ET) hey is it agenst cyber nations rule book to make peoples flags for there wiki nation and alliances and charge them for it on the nation game part --President Brandon 06:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good Article Looks good to me :P that project isn't really maintained anymore. You can try applying but if no one replies after a little while you can go ahead and add yourself. Great job with all your work! [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:22, Tuesday, 18 January 2011 (ET)